1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable split canopy for accessing the processing zones of an industrial parts washer of the type used for cleaning and removing manufacturing soils from manufactured industrial parts.
2. Background of the Related Art
A wide range of manufactured industrial parts, especially metal fabricated parts become soiled with lubricating oils, machine coolants, metal chips, dust and other contaminants during the manufacturing process. For example, a metal cutting operation often involves the application of a lubricant or coolant onto the part being manufactured during the cutting process. Industrial parts washers are used to remove manufacturing soils and clean the part prior to assembly and use of the part in a finished product.
An industrial parts washer typically comprises one or more processing zones for washing, rinsing, blowing-off, drying and other steps for cleaning the parts. A conveyor transports the parts through the processing zones from one end of the washer to the other. Because industrial parts washers spray the parts with hot water and various cleaning agents, most washers usually have a canopy for enclosing the processing zones of the machine.
The canopy on a typical industrial parts washer ordinarily incorporates a large metal shroud which extends along nearly the entire length of the machine. Although such canopies have proven to be quite durable and relatively easy to fabricate, the large, bulky, single piece construction greatly inhibits access to the interior areas of the processing zones of the washing machine. Like all industrial equipment, parts washers are subject to mechanical failure and require routine cleaning and maintenance, particularly on the conveyors, spray nozzles and blowers. Several manufacturers of industrial parts washers have attempted to address the problem of access by adding access doors or removable side panels onto the side of the canopy, however, such restricted openings are nonetheless still quite limited in accessing the interior areas of the machine. Several other manufacturers have attempted to solve the problem by designing a canopy which is removable in its entirety, however, due to the heavy weight and bulky nature of such a canopy, mechanical hoists and/or overhead cranes are usually needed to remove the canopy. Also, a canopy which is completely removable cannot be used for structural support for interior components of the machine.
Consequently, there is a need for a means for effectively enclosing the processing zones of an industrial parts washer yet provide users with ready accessibility to the interior areas of the machine.